Kamaka
by DeathlyOlympianHallow
Summary: The story of the adventures of Kamaka of the Romulan Star Empire. Not canon compliant.
1. Chapter 1

"The True Way will avenge us!" The yells of the Cardassian Commander suddenly cut off from the comm line as his ship's Warp Core was breached, the blowback pushing us back about a kilometer. Tovan turns from his station on the bridge to face me in my Captain's chair at the center. "I can't believe Charva would betray us like that! I'm sorry, I thought that she could still be trusted. It's my fault we were led into this trap."

As much as he tried to hide it, I could still see the hurt in his eyes. He had honestly believed that the information was good. I wasn't going to hold that against him. The line of his shoulders curved forward just the slightest bit, like Atlas, from Terran mythology. Holding the sky on his shoulders. A sudden realization flitting through my mind. In a way, he was. His home destroyed, his friends gone, and the only family he has left, missing. Tovan's sister, Rinna, was the reason that we had just ended so many Cardassian lives. We had gotten intel from what we thought was a credible source that she would be on one of the three transport ships we had just disabled and destroyed.

The plan was fairly straightforward. Three Romulan Star Empire prisoner transport ships, each armed with _maybe_ ten guards each. An unspecified but definitely low number of Tal Shiar escort ships for external protection. Destroy the escorts, disable the transports, find Rinna. But then it all went to hell in a handbasket. Multiple Cardassian Hideki Class escorts, which, on their own, would have been all too easy to deal with. Then came the bigger ones. One Keldon Class and one Galor Class. By themselves formidable, but together, nigh impossible to beat. But, we did.

As they always do, the Romulan Republic prevailed and endured. We destroyed the escorts, and by then we should have realized that Charva's intel was faulty. But, we went on, disabled the transport ships. There wasn't a single prisoner on any. They were all cargo ships, carrying weapons and soldiers. We walked straight into a firefight. We almost lost. After all, it was five Romulans against a literal army of Cardassians. But, somehow, we fought through. Then, Satra commed from the ship, alerting us to additional Cardassian patrols on the approach.

We immediately beamed back, and defeated them with ease. It was one Keldon class starship. Rinna wasn't on any of the ships. The sound of Satra calling me from across the bridge snapped me out of my introspection. "Sir, incoming transmission from Commander Charva,"

"Alright. Put it in my ready room." I hesitated for a moment. "Tovan, with me. I don't trust her, especially now." Looking back on it now, I should have listened to my gut. Tovan being with me when I tell Charva that her intel was wrong wasn't a good idea, but I owed it to him. Well, no. I didn't owe it to him. I didn't have to keep looking for Rinna, but I thought back to my family, before I arrived at Virinat. A little sister. Forever gone, because I hadn't been good enough. I couldn't do that to Tovan. So, against my better judgement, he came with me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stalked over to the comm station just as Satra connected me to the Charva.

"What was that, Charva? You said that there would be three prisoner transport ships with a few escorts and guards, all Tal Shiar. Come to find out, they weren't even prisoner transport ships, they were cargo ships carrying weapons and soldiers, and all of it was Cardassian! We ended up having to destroy almost thirty True Way ships! Care to explain?"

Over the comm line, I saw Charva sit back in her seat. "The intel was faulty? I had no idea! I was told that there would be three prisoner transport ships, all carrying enemies of the Tal Shiar! I swear! If somebody altered the data, it wasn't me. I wouldn't do that, especially to Tovan. I know how important Rinna is to him." There was an almost frantic tone to her voice, as if she was trying desperately to prove her honesty. I know from experience, you can't fake that kind of desperation. I felt left hand come up and latch onto the hair on that side of my head.

"Dammit, Charva." Tovan's quiet admission rang through the otherwise silent ready room. "I believe you. But," he stopped, and his voice cracked, "This is the last time. Next time you give me information about my sister, it had better be good information. Otherwise, I'm coming for you. I can't take another false lead. Either get good intel or get none at all. Anything is better than this."

When he finished, he slumped back in his chair. "I'm sorry, Tovan. I had no idea that the information was faulty. I'm doing my best to find her, I promise. You'll have her back. I swear it." Charva stopped, and looked to me. "Kamaka, I look forward to speaking with you soon." Here, she leaned forward in her seat. "And by the way. I found some interesting information about a Vulcan named Vularor. I have a feeling you'll be interested in it."

* * *

It was like I had been doused in cold water. How did she know about Vularor? She was literally centuries dead! Nobody even remembered her aside from the handful of Starfleet admirals that had been command track cadets studying her in the early 23rd century, almost 100 years ago. How Charva, a Tal Shiar officer, had been able to find out about her, I would never know. Suddenly, I came back to myself. My upper back sat uncomfortably against cool metal, my ankles pressed in to the leather of my boots. I realized that Tovan help my face up with his hands, thumbs under my eyes. My chest heaved as my nose and mouth flushed a pale green, while the color in the rest of my face suddenly dropped. My eyes widened, staring at Tovan with something akin to horror, before the world faded out. Distantly, I heard a thump, and somebody yelling for a medic. By the time I had comprehended it, it was too late and I couldn't even lift my head.


End file.
